


We have darkness in us.

by goofbuggy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: Sara had left Jason behind. Now she wants to find him. Jason is the one person who could understand her.





	1. Chapter 1

Ava seems to learn more about Sara when she sleeps talk. The first time she heard Jason's name Ava started to feel a little jealous. The first few nights seem like Sara had happy dreams about the guy. After a week the nightmares started.

"Leave him alone!" Ava wakes up to Sara screaming. "He does not deserve this!" Ava never heard Sara scream like she was.  
"Sara," Ava said to try to wake up Sara. 'He is just a kid." Was the last thing Sara said when she woke up.  
'Hey, You okay?" Ava asked when Sara sat up. "I... I was just having a nightmare." "Yeah. I could of guess that."  
"Before you ask no I never slept with Jason." Ava shakes her head. "I wasn't going to. I mean the first night yeah but after this." Ava hugged Sara.  
" He was a good friend. We did a lot of training together." Sara felt the tears coming up. Jason always made her like this.  
She knew he made it out but what happing after that she did not know. Sara jumps out of bed. She has to find out what happened to him.

When Sara first meant Jason is when she been with the League of Assassins for two years. She was training when Ra's al Ghul came into the room. He was followed by two other assassins between them there was a boy who could not be much younger than Sara.  
"Sara this is Jason you well train him." Ra's said then turn and left. The other Assassins also left leaving Sara with Jason. Sara looked at Jason. He almost looked like a normal person but two things. The most noticeable was the J that was burned in his skin under his right eye. Then there was hate that was in his eyes. Jason had not said a word the first two weeks he was there. Sara was surprised with Jason skills. He had been trained before but not train to kill. They had finish training and Jason sat in the middle of the room like he always did when they were done. Sara was about to leave she had stopped trying to get Jason to talk after a few days.  
"Were you dead too?"Jason had asked out of the blue.  
"I am sorry but what?" Sara had asked not sure it was Jason who talking.  
'When they found you were you dead or alive?" Jason turns to Sara. "Alive. You?"  
" I was dead. Killed by the man who gave me this." Jason said while pointing to the J on his face.

Sara had snapped out of her flashback.  
"Gideon?" Sara said when she got to the meeting room.  
"Yes, Captain Lance," Gideon said her head shows up.  
"I need you to find someone for me," Sara said walking around. Ava was walking in the room.  
"Sara, what are you doing?" "Ava please go back to bed this is something I have to do." Ava had a feeling this was not a fight she was going to win so she did what Sara asked.  
"His name is Jason Todd. I need to know where he is sometime after 2012."  
"I will try my best Captain." After a few seconds, Gideon had shown back up.  
"I have found a few things about him. Before 2016 he seemed to get himself in a lot of trouble in Gotham." Gideon said. "Why would he go back to that there? Wait never mind I know why." Sara said

"If you want to talk to him can the best time be on March 27, 2018. That seems to be when he started to get things together. He his team up with Roy Harper."  Sara was a little surprised that Jason did not just have a teammate but Roy. 

"No Thank you, Gideon. That's all." Sara goes to bed not know Gideon had other ideas.

That night Sara was still having the nightmares.

It was late. Jason had been with The League for about a year now. Sara and Jason had become friends and open up a little. She was walking around when she heard a scream of pain. it was Jason she knew it. She ran to the room she heard the scream coming from. In the middle of the room, Jason was chain to the floor and assassins were beating him, Ra's was watching.

"You are still too weak." Sara hides the whole night in the room. Listen to them beat Jason. This was the first time she failed him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaybird." Jason heard Roy's voice say outside his room door. Jason got out of bed and look at his clock.  
8 am a whole two hours he slept.  
"Yeah?" Jason answers back while he rubs his face. "Come out we got a visitor."  
Jason groans. There could only me a few people who knew where they were and after last night Jason did not what to see any of them.  
" I am not in the mood," Jason said not getting up. Roy opens the door with a huge smile on his face.  
"Oh. You will want to see her."  
"Her?" Jason asked  
Roy nodded. "Yeah, she in is the kitchen." Then Roy turns and left.  
Jason got up and put a shirt on and fellow Roy.

Sara found herself in front of the building that Gidon gives her the address to. It looked like nobody been there for years.  
Sara was nerves to see Jason. He most likely hates her for leaving him the way she did. She turns around to make up her mind that this was a  
bad idea. "Sara?" Someone's said before Sara could get away. "Sara." The voice said again. Sara turns to see Roy in the doorway.  
'Hey, Roy."Roy runs up to her and gave her a hug.  
"What are you doing here?"He said let her go.  
"I was just passing by," Sara said.  
"Well come in. I will make some coffee." Sara shook her head.  
"No that okay a should go." Sara turns.  
"You don't want to see Jay?"Roy asked. Sara dropped her head.  
"I can't. Not after what happened."  
"Sara he knows that there was nothing you could have done. Plus he went in the pit too."  
Sara turns and saw Roy still had a smile on his face. Roy took her hand a drag her in the building.  
"Come on. I will go in wake him."

Sitting at the table she wants to get up and leave while hear Roy talk to Jason. She looked up when Roy and saw Jason.

"Hey, " Sara stood up just in case Jason attacks. He had grown the last time she saw him.

Jason felt like someone just punch him. There was Sara Lance in his kitchen. What should he feel?

"Hey." He said back. The pain that he wants to throw no not just him but both of them came . He could tell with the look in Sara's eyes she

felt the same. Jason felt Roy pull him in the kitchen. "I will get us a cups of coffee," Roy said.

Sara sits back down when Jason sit cross from her. The only one who is talking is Roy. Jason and Sara just looking at eachother.

Jason's face had matured since the last time Sara saw him. The J was still there but the look in his eyes had changed.

Sara had become more beautiful. She was always beautiful but now it was different.

Roy put the cups down and sat next to Jason. Sara did not miss the touch that Roy gave Jason.

She could not take the pain. "If you want to kill me that understandable...." "Sara stop!"Jason slams his hands on the table. He get up and left.

It was just Sara and Roy.

"Sara, He has not told me what happen to him. What I do know is that he has never blame you for anything."

Before Sara could say anything Roy got up. 

"He loves you." Roy went after Jason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
